Warrior Takemikazuchi
Warrior Takemikazuchi (ワリオル•建御雷) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Cocytus. Appearance Warrior Takemikazuchi is a Nephilim that wears a set of dark red samurai armor. His horns are of an uneven length, resembling the crescent moon crest on the kabuto ''of famous samurai Date Masamune. He is armed with a ''katana whose hilt is similar to his armor Personality Warrior Takemikazuchi is a risk taker and wants to enjoy the game to the fullest during his time as a clan member of the Nine's Own Goal in YGGDRASIL. He is also described to be competitive, seemingly viewing Touch Me as his own rival who he wants to do battle against. Background Warrior Takemikazuchi was one of the original members who founded Nine's Own Goal. During his time in YGGDRASIL, Nishikienrai joined Nine's Own Goal and was one of the earliest clan members in it. When it got disbanded by clan master Touch Me, he would participate in the founding of a new guild alongside former clansmen, ending up to be one of the 27 members to have become part of Ainz Ooal Gown. He was among the candidates that was selected by Punitto Moe to work in Momonga's Party. He plays a role in helping his guild members successfully conquered the Great Tomb of Nazarick. After the conquest, he would end up creating the NPC Cocytus during his stay in Nazarick. As a warrior, he happened to admire Touch Me’s strength and considered him to be his greatest rival. Also, Warrior Takemikazuchi had a hobby of making weapons for his character to use in battle. Particularly, he hopes to make the kind of weapon that can help him defeat his rival, Touch Me. However, before Warrior Takemikazuchi could complete the weapon, he suffered the tragedy of losing his greatest rival who quit the game. In the end, his ultimate weapon (still incomplete) was later placed on display in the Treasury. Before Takemikazuchi logged out for the last time, he gave his sword God Slaying Emperor Blade to his creation, Cocytus as a farewell gift. Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times the members of Ainz Ooal Gown including Warrior Takemikazuchi in the lamentation of his fellow guildmates' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning The Dark Warrior Arc When Ainz thought of past battles alongside his guild members, he recognized on the fact that Warrior Takemikazuchi was one of them.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz used Warrior Takemikazuchi’s Takemikazuchi MK 8 in the battle against Shalltear Bloodfallen which Cocytus acknowledge to be his creator's weapon.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character The Two Leaders Arc After Ainz failed to communicate with some ogres, he managed to kill one of them and sending the other away. During the battle, he remembers Punitto Moe who once said that "throwing a punch to get the other party’s attention." However, Ainz then wondered if it was actually Warrior Takemikazuchi who said that.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick Abilities and Powers Warrior Takemikazuchi is considered to be one of the strongest members of Ainz Ooal Gown. He had levels in offense-oriented classes like Kensei and so on. Much like Nishikienrai, his defense was also low. Yet at the same time, however, he had the highest physical damage ability in the entire guild. Active * Bright King Combo: A five-move combo that, if pulled off successfully, increases DPS. Though worthy of being called an ultimate attack, it can only be used once a day. ** Acalanatha: The first move of the Bright King Combo. It itself is actually a two-move combo. *** Fudo Kensaku: Reduces the evasive abilities of opponents with low karma values proportional to the amount of negative karma its target has. *** Kurikara Sword: A move that does more damage the lower the opponent’s karma score is. ** Kundali: The Dispenser of Heavenly Nectar, Gundari Myo-O. It releases a serpent from his hand, which suddenly expands and coils around the enemy, further locking it in place. ** Trailokyavijayarāja: The Conqueror of Three Planes, Gozanze Myo-o. It runs towards the enemy with his lance. ** Vajrayaksa: The Devourer of Demons, Kongo-Yasha Myo-O. It mauls the enemy with his electrically-charged vajra-sword. ** Yamāntaka: After Trailokyavijayarāja, the Defeater of Death, Daiitoku Myo-o. It materializes and smites the enemy with his massive club. * Razor Edge * Slash-All Main Equipment * [[God Slaying Emperor Blade|'God Slaying Emperor Blade']]: A katana with a blade length of 180 centimeters. It was given to Cocytus. * [[Takemikazuchi MK 8|'Takemikazuchi MK 8']] * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Consumable Items * Cash Items Relationships Cocytus Warrior Takemikazuchi is Cocytus's creator. Cocytus wields his God Slaying Emperor Blade and holds this blade as one of his prized possessions so as to keep the memory of his creator close. Momonga Warrior Takemikazuchi supported Momonga to become the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown and he liked the idea that his friend suggested conquering the unexplored dungeon in one go. They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Touch Me Warrior Takemikazuchi considered Touch Me his greatest rival and was forging a weapon with the aim of defeating him. Unfortunately, he lost his rival and the weapon was left incomplete in the Treasury. While Warrior Takemikazuchi respected Touch Me as a leader, he thought that his plans for dungeon delves were not really exciting. Bukubukuchagama They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Yamaiko They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai They had a friendly relationship and Nishikienrai called him by the nickname of Ken-ya. Warrior Takemikazuchi's friendly relationship with Nishikienrai was inherited by Cocytus, who also shares a friendly relationship with Narberal Gamma, Nishikienrai's creation. They also worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Ulbert Alain Odle The two are willing to work together in Momonga's party with a common goal of conquering the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Trivia * Ainz Ooal Gown was named from the combined suggestions of Warrior Takemikazuchi and Punitto Moe. * Aside from Momonga, Warrior Takemikazuchi was implied to have also done battle with Touch Me and lost that too. * It is presumed that based on his character sheet, Warrior Takemikazuchi has most likely chosen to quit playing the game right after his rival, Touch Me left. Quotes * (To his Guild Members): "Well, I'm not going to say Touch-san is wrong or that he’s cowardly, but dungeon delves that he plans aren’t really exciting. I still want to take part in this foolish expedition and flail around like an idiot. Momonga-san, you’re the best. I knew picking you as Guildmaster was the right choice." * (To his Guild Members): "This is a game. A game. A total party kill is just part of the fun. After all, Nine’s Own Goal was a clan founded by fools. Why do you think the clan was named that way? Didn’t we all do foolish things in the past? Humanoids mocked us for fools, while our fellow heteromorphic players hated us for doing unnecessary things. We only became more respectable after our numbers increased. Actually, no, do you remember how the first World-Class Item we found got snatched away? And I’ll say again, Touch Me did nothing wrong. But… but I still want to mess around like a fool again." * (To Momonga): "I came here because this was what I wanted to do. I couldn’t ask for anything more. I’ve always wanted to predict the foe’s tactics in a battle with no clear means of victory. Plus, if I’m backed up by you guys, that move of mine might..." References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Warrior Takemikazuchi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Giants Category:Nephilim Category:Warriors Category:Deities Category:First Nine Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick